Misunderstood
by batchicklogan
Summary: Many people know him as Romano, most know him as Lovino. But do you really understand this Italian? Or do you just..misunderstand him?
1. How it all began

It all started when I was a child...

I was born into this place we call home. Or at least I believe I called it home. My grandfather, Julius Vargas was taking care of me. Now don't get me wrong, my grandfather is amazing. He will forever be amazing. I love him with all of my heart, but it kills me to...no I can't jump ahead. I mustn't jump ahead. Grandfather took care of me as the best he could. He taught me everything I know today. But, I didn't look like the spitting image as him, so there was that..A couple of years later, I was around two, my younger brother was born. His name was Feliciano Vargas.

He was so adorable, but of course I would never admit it. He grew just as fast as I did, but instead of him looking like me, he looked almost exactly like my grandfather. He had more talent than I did. And so..my insecurities began. Grandfather favored him more than me, because he..he was better than me. He could do all the cool stuff that grandfather taught me first..ten times better. My jealousy and hatred soon bubbled inside, and sometimes I wanted to destroy Feliciano. Feliciano and I grew up somewhat close to each other, because we were by each others sides all the time. Following grandfather because he was our only source of protection. He taught us how to fight, and how to define ourselves.

Yeah, it was fun but at night. When everyone was asleep I was awake. Looking up at the stars, dreaming, pleading of a better world where I..Lovino Vargas could feel like he belonged. Then, the most horrible thing happened. Grandfather fell because he got too powerful. Everything Feliciano and I knew was gone in almost an instant. We had to build our way to the top, meaning we had to fight many battles to make what we once called home, home again. So, Feliciano ruled the northern half and I ruled the southern half.

We lived in harmony for hundreds of years, until well we got taken over by Roderich and Elizabeth. That's when things started to..I guess fall apart for the two of us. Roderich, gave me up to Antonio, a stupid Spaniard who was always cheery and was just stupid in general. Or at least, when I was younger, I thought Roderich had given up on me. Later, I found out that he tried protecting me but in the end could not. The Spanish army was too much for him, so he 'gave' me up. And so, I was separated from my brother and forced to live with the stupid Spaniard who started to teach me Spanish. I guess that's where it all began..or at least..that's what I believe to be _true._


	2. A new found love?

Tears began to build in my eyes, as I angrily glared up at Roderich. How could he possibly do this to me?! I was suppose to protect my younger brother. _I_ was suppose to be besides my younger brother, no matter what. So there I stood, my arms out and ready to fight just in case something bad was going to happen. A rather tall man stood behind Roderich, and he..he smelled like sweat and blood. That very scent drove me into a fighting mode. _I_ wasn't going to get torn from my brother, wether this guy liked it or not. I could hear Feliciano's sniffling from behind me as he held onto my shirt.

"Big brother don't go," Feliciano whispered tugging harder on my shirt. All I wanted to do was reassure Feliciano that I wasn't going to leave him. I wasn't going to abandon him like grandfather did us. Right after the fall of the Roman empire, grandfather..was gone. Leaving the two of us to fight for ourselves. To protect that very land we called home. Roderich bend down so he was eye level with me, and he cupped my chin in his hand.

Pure hatred filled my bones as I smacked his hand away from my face. Little did I know, tears were flowing down my cheeks, and my vision was beginning to blur. Roderich frowned. It was the first time I ever saw him frown, and it wasn't a good feeling in my stomach. He stood up, turned around and began to speak to this random man. After Roderich was out of my vision, I finally got a good look at this strange fellow. He stood taller than Roderich, and he had short brown hair and these..bright emerald eyes.

"Really?! Thank you Roderich!" He had a funny accent too..and boy did I hate it. Roderich then turned back to face my brother and I, Feliciano still gripping onto my shirt tightly. He didn't even say a word to me, just picked me up and handed me off. A loud wail cried throughout the room as Feliciano ran over towards the strange man and myself, crying my name.

"Lovino! Fratello!" Even before he could attack this..odd smelling guy, Roderich picked him up and held him close. He struggled in the Austrians arms, tears following down his plump cheeks quicker than I could yell his name out. My hand reached out to touch my brother one last time, but this guy turned around and began to walk away. _That's_ when I started to cry. Tears fell just as fast as Feliciano's, and my voice was heard throughout the room.

"Fratellino! Feliciano!" I wailed, my little arm reached out for his. What I didn't know was Elizabeth standing behind the house door, her eyes building up with tears. She was holding a cloth close to her, as she was trying so hard _not_ to cry any harder than she had before. Then this little boy was standing besides her, watching this all go down. Before I knew it, this strange man and I got onto a horse, galloping away. From the last part of me that I called home.

Later did I come to realize that this strange man, well his name was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Or for short, Toni. Antonio and I were spending a lot of time together, since we were really the only ones that were living in the house. He taught me more than I ever could imagine..that is after I did my daily chores..which I barely did. I forgot to mention that right after I arrived at the dreaded house, Antonio wanted me to clean around. Now don't get me wrong, I know how to clean. I'm a pretty decent cleaner myself, but I just don't like to do it. I'd rather someone else do it, like my little brother, or that really strange blond child that was living with us. I attempted to do the work around the house, but every time I did, somehow I ended up breaking something, and or I just ended up falling asleep. It wasn't my fault either!

That stupid Spaniard never took the time out of his 'busy' schedule to actually teach me how to do anything. So I was left cleaning how I was 'taught' to clean. When I mean, 'taught' I mean how I saw my brother cleaning. In which when he cleaned, it was like he could sweep one floor and not an inch of dirt was left on it. Just the thought of my little brother began to chew at my soul. I missed him more than anything in the world. I hated not being around him everyday. I hated not being able to see his smile, and heart his laugh. I hated every single minute of being in this stupid country with this stupid idiot of a 'brother.'

I also forgot to mention that Antonio wanted me to look at him as a brother. Yeah, like I was going to look at you like a fratello. That was _definitely_ going to happen. The one thing I hated most about this Antonio guy, was he was always smiling. He was always laughing, and always looking like he was having such a good time. It was like nothing in his life was ever going to affect him. It wasn't like anything was going to hurt him in the long run. It pissed me off so much that I just couldn't stand to be around him. Which is why, from time to time, I broke a few of his favorite things. That kind of brought me great joy..but then again it made me feel bad. I felt like a bad person when I was doing something like that.

Today, I was walking around the house, a broom in hand. Antonio wanted me to sweep up around his hallway to the plaza that held his garden. His large garden, which was rows and rows of this..I don't what to call it..but he said it was a tomato. So it was his tomato garden. As I was sweeping, my eyes were glued on these tomatoes that were just growing right in front of my face. They were large, red, and very round. The vine was standing up tall, and it was getting as much sun as it possibly could. A loud 'clank' and the broom was by my feet. I stepped over the useless thing, and walked towards the garden.

It was like something was calling my name. A loud gasp escaped my lips as I stood in front of the vine that I was eyeing for quite some time. It was larger than I thought it could ever be, and these tomatoes were touching the sky! Curiosity filled my body as I reached up to try and pick one. But I wasn't tall enough. Now _that_ brought me some form of anger. I hated being small, and I hated when people called me small. I was just..I wasn't a big boy yet. All of this anger started to build up, and the next thing I knew was I was holding this tomato in my hand. My eyes widened because I don't recall ever actually jumping up and grabbing it.

It felt soft in my hands, but then again it kind of felt squishy. The top had some green on it, which weird..to me that is at least. Oh I've heard of tomatoes..I've just never had any. Grandfather would always eat something like a tomato back in Rome, but I don't really think they were really a tomato. So I brought this..what was it a fruit? Or a vegetable? For now I'll consider it as a fruit. I brought this fruit up to my mouth, and took a large bite of it.

It's juices squirted from the tomato, splattering my cheeks and hands. It had a weird texture to it..but it was _fantastic!_ After I swallowed the piece that took me forever to chew, I took another bite, and another..and _another!_ I ate this fruit like I was eating anything else. Because it was so, so _good!_ My eyes left my empty hands and I turned to glance over my shoulder to see if that Spaniard was around. My little feet left the ground as I jumped to grab another one of these delicious fruits.

It was gone from my hand, well the second tomato that I had picked was gone from my hand. I must have eaten it quicker than I had the first. The more tomatoes I had, the more my stomach began to get filled, and the more satisfied I became. All of my worries were gone in a flash, because I was just with these delicious tomatoes. They were all for me~ And _that_ brought me great joy. Suddenly, I began to laugh because I couldn't stop thinking of how the silly Spaniard's face would look if I just ate all of his tomatoes.

"So I see you came across my tomato garden," Antonio spoke from behind me. I was scared out of my mind, because he now caught me. No! He caught me..I wanted all of these tomatoes for myself. And now..now I can't cause he's besides me now, watching me. I puckered my lips, my eyes still looking down at the tomato that was in my hand. It was the last tomato on the vine that I was eyeing for a while. I brought the tomato up to my mouth, and took another bite of it. The juices splattered all over my hands and my face again, and the sweet sweet taste of this delicious tomato filled my body again. After contemplating about it, I decided to actually speak to him.

"What's it to you?" I asked him in such a rude tone of voice. The more I began to think about it, the more I began to realize that I was treating Antonio very poorly. Probably because I began to build a wall around myself. I didn't want him to see the side that I always shown my brother, and because he was the one that took me away from my brother. It was something that I decided without even knowing about it. I turned myself around, so my back was facing the Spaniard. I didn't want to see him, nor did I want to hear him. I brought the tomato back up to my mouth, taking another bite out of it, so I could be distracted by whatever Antonio was going to talk to me about.

"Well I uh..." he paused not really knowing what to say back to me. Antonio was kind of...how do I put it..he was an idiot. He was trying so hard for me to like him, and I could see that clearly. It was written all over his face. I could see that he wanted me to warm up to him, but I chose not to. I wasn't going to warm up to the person who took me away, and that was final. No matter how rude I was to him, I was going to make it seem as if I didn't care for him. Cause as of right now, the only feeling that I held for him was hatred. It was pure hatred, and hatred it shall be for however long I was going to stay with his..idiot.

"I'm going inside." was all I responded back to. I found myself standing up and throwing the unfinished tomato down because I had lost interest in it. The more I looked at it, the more I kept thinking of Antonio and his stupid face. My hatred began to rise as I found myself running back inside. Trying so desperately to get away from him. I didn't want to see his stupid face, nor did I want to hear his stupid voice ever again. Since I was lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that he was running behind me scooping me up so he could hold me in his arms. A lot of no's and let me go, flung from my mouth as I began to kick and hit him.

It was like he was trying to comfort me..or reading my mind. If he could read minds, well then I was screwed. The more I began to hit and kick him, the more Antonio held me closer and tighter to him. He then started off whispering a few things in my ear trying to calm me down, but that of course wasn't going to help him at all. I didn't want to be in his arms, I wanted to be with my brother. I didn't want to be in this stupid country, I _wanted to be with my brother!_

"I know you miss your brother," Antonio whispered still hugging me close. "I can see it in every step and move you make. I wish I could something for you but-" He paused still holding me close. It was like he was trying to find the right words. I could see that he genuinely cared for me, even though he met me almost a week ago. It made my heart bounce a little bit, because no one as ever..showed this kind of love towards me. My anger soon began to go down as he continued to speak with me, his hand patting my lower back as if I were a little baby again. I began to get this weird feeling in my chest that I had never felt before..it was like my heart was bouncing once again. It was kind of hard to explain, because the only person that I sort of felt this was for was with my grandfather.

My grandfather loved me very much, and this same kind of love I think Antonio was giving me. Although..it was a different kind. I don't really know how to explain it, because it was taboo to me. So I slowly began to calm down a little bit, by little bit before I was motionless in his arms. I could feel Antonio's smile as he patted my back once again, telling me he was going to make dinner. And with that, he was off, whistling to himself as if nothing ever happened. I stood there baffled by everything that went down in less than ten minutes. Slowly but surely, I walked back towards my broom, taking ahold of it again, and began to sweep.


End file.
